The games we play
by GhostWrtr
Summary: Feat. Demon Ciel and Seb in our era. M for coarse language, dark and gruesome themes, psychological violence, and adult theme (but not too explicit). It's Kuroshitsuji, it HAS TO BE M ;) Thanks for the fav and REVIEW guys! :)
1. Intro

Looking out the window of the 30th floor was always a view he enjoyed. Looking down at the city, tiny people walking around like the little ants they were.

He scratched a finger over the surface of the glass absentmindedly. That is how he felt these days, like they were mere ants; something for him to toy with.

His sight came into focus before the night sky; he saw his reflection in the bay window. He hadn't changed much, his eyes and his face both had gotten thinner and he had grown about a feet and a half. It seemed his body had adjusted after turning into a demon and he must have looked about 23 now and for the past 250 years.

**(See "Adult Ciel" on my profile for image)**

Strange how so little difference transpired in his appearance when so much time had passed; when he felt so different inside.

Behind him, an old man sitting at his desk was tapping a thoughtful finger on the financial statements of the company. The vast office was surrounded by large windows covering 2 walls, ceiling high libraries were filled with dusty books. Books about investment, economy, accounting, and stocks.

How boring.

The desk where the man sat was the only furniture in the large empty space. "Dammit" the old man broke the silence taking off his glasses and rubbing at the sore spot they leaned on. "Can't you help me with all this? Can't you use your demon abilities to figure it all out and make me rich?"

"I don't have the slightest interest in that." He replied putting his hands in his pockets.

Their contract had come to an end so soon after it was concluded, so soon in fact that the demon had decided to wait for an opportune time to take his prize, they had shaken on a weak promise he couldn't even recall; something about a cheating wife.

But the man was as boring as he was naive. The demon cocked his head sideways at the thought, looking at the reflection of the man who put his glasses back on, turning his attention back to the papers laid in front of him.

"_So boring_", he thought.

He let his mind wonder for the briefest moment at what he could be doing instead of being here. Hunting for a new prey? Toying with people with another demon? Red eyes came to mind... Before he could gather his thoughts, in a split second, before he even realized what he was doing, he was at the man's side.

He stood next to him, half sitting on the desk, eyes starring ahead; his hand through the accountant's chest.

Standing very still he listened to the pencil the man who stared at him in shock had let go, roll off the table, and finally fall to the ground. Time seemed to have slowed. He was used to the feeling, all his senses being heightened, everything seemed slow when in fact, he was the fast one. He lowered his gaze with his usual cold expression.

No blood came from the wound. No emotions could be read on his impassive face, his thoughts were elsewhere...

"C-Ci-Ci..." the man managed to mumble.

He swiftly turned his catch 90 degrees to break the bound between body and soul. He leaned in and whispered "A human contract isn't worth the paper it is written on, Mister Goldwyn." and ate the man's soul.


	2. Living Together

Ciel reached the balcony of his apartment, landing gracefully amongst the veil of curtains blowing in the wind past the door sill. The sunset cast a myriad of pink and orange shades on the white bricks of the building.

Delicate notes were coming out of the high perched balustrade.

He peered into the room as he unfolded himself from the landing and saw Sebastian sitting at the piano, his hair was still damp. He was shirtless, in fact the only piece of clothing being the black trousers that he wore.

In nanoseconds, Ciel was able to take it all in: the music flowing delicately, the curtains gently dancing in front of his vision, Sebastian barefoot on the marble floor, his hair falling over his eyes as his body curved over the instrument and, his body undulating, making his humid skin shimmer in the sunlight

That was all the time Ciel needed, and all he would be granted. He secretly thanked demon's heightened senses as Sebastian fingers froze into place at his arrival. He didn't need to see his face to know the hunger that transpired:

"You fed."

Ciel stepped forward and headed for the small refrigerator. They had a luxurious apartment with items gathered through their travel from all around the world; expensive paintings on the walls, rare statues, and the likes. But in New-York, even luxury was tiny. Ciel had removed the kitchen seeing as no one would be using it to make more room for the opulent leather couch and a desk where he often wrote missives to the demon realm. He opened the fridge as he replied to himself "I was bored."

Sebastian stayed silent a moment, never looking at the boy and then his answer took the form of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. Ciel took a sip of the bottled water he had fetched as the door of the refrigerator closed in on itself. Leaning against it, he watched Sebastian as he passionately played the song – Ciel's favorite. The scene was eerie as the sunset casted shadows of colors in the apartment.

Sebastian playing the piano always had mixed effects on Ciel. He liked watching him to his heart's contempt being able to scrutinize the man who always kept to himself. But the sound of the piano, more than any other instrument, always reminded him of his past; of their years back in London as he played the role of the Queen's watchdog, butler at his side...

It reminded him of the people he cherished back then, the ones he once loved. They were all dead now; long gone from this world. He had no one left, not even a picture had survived the past 250 years. Eventually, he had started to forget their faces. The only thing remaining was the feelings they left on him. An impression.

People say that so long as you're not forgotten, you are eternal.

He sometimes wondered... if you only remembered people for how they made you feel, did you really remember them? Were they eternal if they only lived in the tiny bits that your mind and heart could carry? Forgetting everything else that they were? Everything they could have been...

That was why Sebastian had bought the piano after all, to torture the little bits he could still torture out of him. The Lord had thought of refusing the purchase, but the bitter sweet feelings the music brought to his heart was something, as a demon, he almost relished in nowadays.

Melancholy was an understanding mistress.

Focusing back onto the scene in front of him, he let his eyes linger from Sebastians' hands on the piano up to his arms and then his shoulders; watching the motion as his hands moved up and down the notes. He trailed to the crook of his neck, noticing the still wet hair brushing against his skin and lingered on, tracing a path between his shoulder blades where trails of water glowed as his muscles shifted and curled under his silky skin. His eyes peaked down the man's spine slowly until he reached the seam of his trousers. His blue eyes narrowing as his imagination ran rampant... the thought of his fingers brushing the skin, his tongue and teeth longing for the taste of it...

"Yes, My Lord?"

Snapping out of his reverie Ciel noticed Sebastian had stopped playing. Following the cold breeze he walked back to the balcony's door.

After a short while he asked "Why can't I hold back?" When Sebastian didn't answer he felt annoyed at the misunderstanding and clarified "The souls. Why can't I hold back?"

Sebastian turned from the piano and got to his feet. He moved in slow silent footsteps, his eyes impassive as they had been for the last couple of hundred years.

"You are still young, My Lord. You let your desires overcome you." He said as he passed him without stopping.

_"Only some of them"_, thought Ciel. At first he had relished in his new demon status and the hold it had over Sebastian. He had toyed with the demon and forbade him from contracting with a human. He wasn't sure if he could have but he didn't want to risk it. He felt cruel and experimenting with the new emotions filling him.

After a few years, he noticed his body began to change and with it came different desires. The demon process seemed to have triggered a new growth but seemingly a slow one. Then it stopped again, as if deciding this was the age the demonling was to be. He had kept his human body and as a result, was unable to enter the demon realm.

Ciel heard Sebastian's bedroom door close.

The older demon had changed completely the instant he found out Ciel had been turned. He never teased him anymore, never tortured him. Sebastian was once his saviour and his misdemeanor. The game between balancing Ciel's friendship and his fear of the demon came to a halt as the fear had gone.

Over the decades, Sebastian had had other opportunities to torture Ciel but as he hadn't. Without a prize, the game wasn't worth playing. So there were no more games of cat and mouse between them... only a game of cats. It was always a fight to see who would get the upper hand over the other.

Things had turned sour for him.

Now more than ever before, Sebastian was his everything. His family, his servant, his fantasies but mostly, now he was a mouse. His entire world revolved around Sebastian no matter how much he will himself not to. To him however, Ciel was mere chains; an obstacle keeping him captive.

Ciel sighed as he brushed the thoughts aside and headed for a shower.


	3. Sebastian Resolve

"People wait around too long for love. I'm happy with all of my lusts!"  
>― C. JoyBell C.<p>

Sebastian leaned against the closed door. Eyes closed, burning in their lids – his hearth hammering in his chest from all the anger.

He took in the previous scene, the smell of the freshly fed that drove his stomach mad...

Ciel's gracious movements as he walked across the room absentmindedly... he had come to despise the fluidity of his movements – it was as if they were nagging him. The boy's eyes burning on his skin, as he felt his master think of him; intently. He could always tell. Like an echo in his mind "Sebastian... Sebastian..."

And finally, as it always happened, the smell of arousal. It stopped him short, cutting the song abruptly but Ciel hadn't seemed to notice.

He wanted to pin the boy down, rip his heart out, eat a soul he no longer had, and devour his body. Literally. He wanted to possess him entirely and destroy him. He wanted the boy to look at him, and be the one to... whatever tickled his fancy. His fists were clenched at his side as he slowly opened his eyes. Desire wasn't something new to him but desire for one he was bound to... ah the irony of the binder being bound.

Soon, all that would be over though. Soon, he would rid himself of the contract.

Soon, Ciel would die.

While freedom wasn't as important as pleasure to a demon - and did he ever have pleasure while being bound to the boy - eternal binding held a ring he didn't quite fancy. Miss him he would, a mind able to see the bigger picture of things was so rare to come across. He had met countless clueless, and so many who thought they saw but were blind.

But allowing himself to linger on the warmth he felt inside would have been the real tragedy. Had he let Ciel climb into his heart, his nature would have destroyed the poor thing – he couldn't help it, it was his nature. He soon would have started to toy with the boy until he was broken beyond repair. To torture and inflict suffering felt as right to him as finding true understanding. Although he had to admit the latter didn't come around as often.

For the time being he had found that casting all feelings aside was the best solution. But even that had started taking a toll on the boy in the last few decades. There was no other solution. The contract had to be broken. For both their sake.

He got dressed at the speed of light, putting on a loose shirt, and headed for the demon realm, where the one who riveted his attention couldn't reach him anymore. As a contracted human, Ciel could call to him at all times but he had found it to be false as a contracted demon.

He arrived not too far from the heavy gates rising to the height of their apartment building in NY, about 20 storeys high. Sebastian didn't need to ask for entrance, he didn't need to be allowed in. He was Sebastian Michaelis, the greater demon feared by many and adored by Satan himself.

The doors opened in complete silence as he approached, they almost seemed to suck in all other sounds surrounding them. It was like being in space, utter silence.

Only the sound of his steady footsteps was heard and with it, the sound of his resolve.


	4. Marlene

He reached a closed door, knowing the room behind it was empty he pondered whether he should wait for her return or come back another time. He thought of going back to the apartment and of Ciel there, probably still in the shower...

"My, my! What a pleasant visit." Came a female's silky voice beside him.

"The pleasure is all mine" Sebastian said with slit eyes as he bent to kiss the Lady's hand. He stayed there, bent before her as they looked at each other suspiciously.

Marlene was stunningly beautiful. She was petite and always wore thigh high boots, even back in 432. She was one of the oldest demons of the realm, older than him, and her survival for this long was mainly due to her eating habits.

Instead of contracting with humans to eat their souls, she seduced them and accomplished their wish in exchange of them following her back to her lair where she toyed with them until the final kill. The longest had lasted 12 years. Rumours started going around that she had fallen for the boy... that's when she hosted a party inviting all the demons who were willing, to come play with her toy. At the end of the evening, she had ripped his heart out of... whatever was left of his body.

"Please come in" she said in a measured tone as Sebastian slowly straightened himself. She gestured him towards the doors which opened as if pushed by an invisible force.

Sebastian stepped into the vast room casually where a large bed was carved in the middle bringing the mattress to the height of your feet, a small table to the left, and a bunch of cushions gathered on the floor to the right.

"Marlene" Sebastian purred smiling "You can drop the illusion. Have you forgotten who I am?" He knew very well she hadn't; how could she after what he had done to her. But she held up barriers he wasn't willing to put up with today. Whatever she was hiding, he needed to know. For what he was here to ask, he would need all to know as much as he could about her. You never knew when someone could turn against you.

The woman hadn't come into the room but narrowed her eyes at him obviously debating. Sebastian flashed an innocent smile and she finally seemed to be convinced. "You've got me intrigued" she smirked snapping her fingers, and her pointy boots hit the floor as she walked passed him into the room.

Colors were dragged down, like a heavy curtain falling, turning the scene into a black and white movie. The bed disappeared leaving behind a flat table big enough for a human with leather bounds where the neck, feet and hands would go. The table to the left was now an aquarium of sort. Standing about five feet tall and 12 feet wide, fairies battled inside.

Sebastian smiled, teeth protruding. "You still have them battling in there?"

"Of course. It's my most prized piece."

"How long have they been in there?"

"Who knows. Even I forget; generations and generations. The beauty of it all is they still believe the last one standing will ascend to a better world. Even if I wanted to release them now, they couldn't adapt to the real world. It became a religion to them." She smirked as she sat on the torture table in the middle of the room.

"Now why would you hide such a pretty thing from my eyes?" Sebastian enquired.

Marlene slowly lit a cigarette placed on a holder. She took in a puff as she eyed Sebastian through the smoke. "Your boy." She answered crossing her legs elegantly.

"Ah... Just how insulted should I be that you'd think I've become this soft?" Sebastian fluidly sat besides the demoness and saw, where cushions used to be a young male chained and gagged. His naked body showed several marks of abuse, bruises, burns, and slashes. His eyes were a light color but the boy quickly averted his stare. "That would never happen." He continued turning his attention back to her. Of all people, of course _she_ would have the most interest in his feelings for Ciel. She was still looking at him intently, searching for the smallest bit of contradiction between his speech, and his reaction.

She threw her cigarette on the floor, seemingly loosing interest, and bounced herself off the table; slowly heading for the man curled up in the corner. With an exasperated voice she waved a dismissive hand in his direction "What do you want Michaelis? A greater demon doesn't often pay a visit to others. What is the reason of you coming here?"

Sebastian liked Marlene the most, her cat like walk reminded him of his favorite pet and she had been, more than once, his partner in (devious and atrocious) crimes. Until a few hundred years ago when he came to her 'goodbye party' for her pet...

Back then, everyone knew she was in love with that pet and they all took a gruesome pleasure in torturing him and watching her calculated reactions. They put stakes through him, burned, cut, and bit his skin. They ridiculed him, laughed at him, and broke his soul over and over again. But he had decided on a different course of action. He had decided to make _him_ watch, to look as he pinned down Marlene and fucked her violently. That moment when Marlene couldn't bear to have him watch anymore and, as she looked away, the anger that morphed the boy's features; eyes burning with rage. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He wasn't Satan's favorite for no reason. An evil smirk crept to his lips as he recalled the scene.

"I need your help my love."

"Oh." Was all she said as she bent down to put a blindfold on her pet.

"I need to break this contract."

That seemed to get her attention as she froze for a few seconds but then carried on "And here I thought you loved the boy. You do know the only way to break a contact is if he dies, don't you?"

Sebastian made a sound that sounded half like amusement and half thoughtful. "Hnnh... There is a great difference between love and lust wouldn't you agree? He's an object of beauty that is true, perfectly balanced between good and evil... beautiful so long as I could destroy that beauty at will. Now that the situation has come to what it is, I fear I have no other option than to rid myself of this burden."

Marlene didn't respond right away. Only the whimpers of the young man in the corner as she brushed a pointy stake slowly down his abdomen filled the silence. After a silence long enough that it would have been awkward with anyone other than her, she turned to him and simply stated "Beauty exists in the eye that contemplates it."

Sebastians' gaze grew dark. That is precisely why he loved her but avoided her as much as he could – she had an uncanny ability to make him aware of his own feelings. "That may be so, but beauty is a fragile gift; one I intend to break." he replied determined.

Marlene only let a contemplative "Hmm..." escape her throat "You don't need to kill him to break him. You of all people know that." She added and said no more.


	5. Rooftop boy

Ciel slipped into a pair of pants and a polo shirt, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, it reminded him of his father. The only face he could remember somewhat clearly, but even that had become blurred with his own features. Sebastian was gone when he came out of the bathroom; he could have summoned him but didn't really have anything to say. He missed the days when he was never alone; he felt lonely.

Sebastian hated him now, he knew that. From the second he was turned into a demon, his partner in crime had changed completely; so Ciel had adapted too. They had left England, leaving behind his title, the Queen, his house, his painful past, and his new family. The new dynamic between him and his butler made things dangerous for them so he kept the demon as far from the ones he cared about as possible.

At first, Ciel was full of power and hatred, and toyed with the older demon in cunning ways worthy of Sebastian himself. Like that one time they had met a little girl who got infatuated with his senior, Ciel had ordered him to stay by her side and protect her for as long as she lived but forbade him from eating her soul. He remembered when the demon had come back to him a few decades later, this look of pure hatred and admiration he cast over him. They had resumed their life together without ever mentioning afterwards.

He walked into the living room and looked around at the empty room... the empty piano seat. How he had missed him those few decades apart. Of course he never mentioned it. Just like he went to spy on him and the girl a few dozen times but refrained from ever contacting him. It was easier if he thought Ciel didn't care, better that he didn't smell the souls he had eaten. He closed his eyes, and felt the wind lightly blow across his face. He forced himself to push all thoughts of Sebastian out of his mind, and headed for the roof.

The wind blew harder there; he had to squint because of the hair violently hitting his face. He walked to the edge of the building. Peering over the railing, he looked down at the rows of windows that trailed all the way to the street; a deadly fall for a human, an easy one for him.

He bounced on the railing much like a cat would, finding his balance right away as his pants slapped his thighs under the ferocious wind. He looked down at the life buzzing below, people walking in all directions, entering and exiting buildings.

_"Pathetic."_

He raised his stare to the moon and closed his eyes. He wondered what Sebastian could be doing right now? In silence he listened; to the silence of the night. To the honks and screams down in the street, a boy moaning...

He slowly opened his eyes, focusing his hearing, he zeroed in on the boy's voice. A very enticing voice... He turned his head. The voice was coming from the roof, behind the staircase's exit. He went to it casually; to find a younger male masturbating. Completely naked except for his opened blue shirt blowing in the wind, his eyes closed as his blond tousled hair flew around him. He was sitting knees bent with his back slightly arced. "Hmm..." he moaned again as he caressed himself slowly.

Ciel couldn't help but feel aroused at the sight. His hormones had kicked in years ago but never had he done anything about it other than pleasure himself. And the boy before him was the kind of beauty that made head turns in the street. Even crouched down and curled up on himself, he had an air of sensuality rolling over him.

_"No time like the present."_ he felt lust for the boy before him; wanted to make him his.

He stepped forward into the boy's sight, eying him with eyes half closed. The boy jerked back as his lids flew open revealing sky blue eyes much like his own. The boy was a sight to behold. His body was lean, his skin white, and pale blue eyes... The demon couldn't help the growl that left his throat. He felt a heat rise in his body, taking over his senses and for a moment contemplated jumping on the boy, and taking him forcibly. Pinning him to the ground to enjoy him... and himself. An evil smile of anticipation crept up his lips.

"Fuck." the boy said kneeling to reach for his pants a bit far from him "Who are you?" But Ciel was between the boy and his catch in an instant, crouching to his height he looked straight into the light blue eyes. They stared at each other, a puzzled expression in the eyes of the fair haired boy. Ciel stood still, his arms hanging over his knees as his eyes traced a path over the boy's expression, down to his lips.

"Does it matter?" he answered absentmindedly as he licked his lips. Slowly he stroked the cheekbone of the male with the tip of his finger, tracing down the arc that led to his chin while his thumb lightly brushed his lips. "I want you." he purred his eyes narrowing on the sensual lips in front of him.

The boy's lips parted slightly but Ciel didn't wait for his answer, he leaned in for a taste. He nudged at the bottom lip while his hand slowly started moving and made its way around the boy's neck. He always wondered if he was a good kisser, the moan that slipped through the boy's lips confirmed it.

As they kissed again, Ciel felt a growing pressure in his pants and excitement at the pit of his stomach. He pushed the boy to the ground casually, eyeing him laid in front of him as if on a silver platter. He let his nails lightly grazed the exposed chest, quite satisfied. He felt hands pulling at his belt, working to release the bulge that was forming. The boy leaned up on one elbow, parting his lips, and Ciel took the invitation, licking his lips before peaking inside to meet his tongue. The contact sent shivers through his body and he let out a moan of his own.

"Ahhh..." This felt much better than he had imagined. He felt warm and sweaty but mainly, he felt his loud heartbeat. Not beating faster, it was steady, but heavy. A demanding march to raise the pressure even further... The boy reached for his erection and started sliding up and down slowly, easing his movements with the pre cum pearling. Again he felt the urge to plunge his teeth into the boy, push him to the floor and fuck him.

His partner brushed kisses down his cheek and murmured in his ear "You're really hot, stranger." Ciel felt the arousal strike even higher. He was hard; wet... he wanted more. He urged himself to relax for fear of killing the boy, and tried to ease into the feeling rising between his legs. He thought of Sebastian when he saw him earlier, of his ruby red eyes that used to tempt him to sin... that still tempted him to sin; without even trying.

He pushed the boy off slightly, out of breath he plunged his unfocused eyes in his "Blow me." he commanded between rash breaths.

The boy smirked as he leaned in and obeyed.

Ciel leaned his head back, and when the boy went down on him, he closed his eyes and brought his mind back to Sebastian. _"Sebastian's"_ black hair. _"Sebastian's..." _walk, his footsteps._ "Sebastian..."_ The boy licked all the way up from the base of his erection, slowly. Ciel felt his body twitch _"Oh-Sebastian..."_ Sebastian's eyes, his cat like eyes... his eyes looking at him, staring at him, intrigued by him, or pleased, even angry... so long as they were staring at him.

The stranger kept playing around with his tongue, making Ciel's shaft wet before wrapping his fingers around the base as he took the tip in his mouth. Ciel in his hand moaned, so excited with barely any touch from his partner. _"Sebastian..."_ The way water glistened over the demon's skin, his damp hair over the piano. His partner kept stroking up and down with his hand while he kept the tip in his mouth then slowly released the pressure on the swollen tip, leaving saliva hanging from his mouth, as his hand continued to stroke him gently.

"Fuck..." Ciel groaned, and bulked his hips a little, he was close. In his mind, he could see Sebastian smirking evilly at his reactions while he thought of him, and that only turned him on even more; he hadn't seen Sebastian smirk in so long. _"Sebastian..."_

_Does My Lord like this?_ "Yes..."

Taking him back in, the boy started going all the way to the bottom. Ciel slid a hand in his hair urging him further. He felt his dick twitch in the boy's warm mouth. As he pulled back, his partner took hold of his thigh, fingers digging in his flesh.

"Hnn..." Ciel focused his thoughts on Sebastian's pants and how they had a singular way of hanging off his hips, making him so unbearably sexy. How he dreamed of walking close to him with a defying stare, digging his eyes into the red pupils looking down on him, never leaving them. _"Sebastian..."_ How they would look right into each other's eyes while he would slide a finger over the hem of his pants... the contact of his skin on his fingertips..._ "Sebastian..."_ as the distance between them closed.

The stranger started moving up and down faster with his mouth.

"Ahh... Seb-Sebastian!" he moaned twitching as the orgasm overcame him and his head bulked forward. His body shivered in spasms for a few seconds. This was much more intense than all the times he had pleasured himself thinking about the older demon. Maybe the kid was gifted. Cheeks reddened, hair falling over his eyes, skin covered in a veil of shimmering sweat, at first he thought the pulse of ecstasy coursing through his veins made him hallucinate.

But then he realized.

"You should go." Ciel said a little out of breath.

"That's hardly fair don't you think?" the boy teased leaning in for a kiss. Ciel put a hand over his chest, stopping him short; his face had grown cold and impassive. The lust was gone in an instant, like the scene before never happened, like he didn't have his pants down right now. He looked regal, and bored.

The half closed sky blue eyes that were miles away from reality moments ago were anchored into the now, and they didn't seem too pleased about reality. The lust had left room to authority in an instant and the stranger was simply dismissed.

"I said leave!" he commanded, impatient.

"Tssk." the boy got up to gather his cloths "What's your name?"

Ciel stayed silent, staring straight ahead into the darkness. Never looking at him he smirked "You can call me Lord."

"Pfff." The boy had put his boxers on and not hiding his annoyance he feigned an over exaggerated bow "Then you should know the roof is mine, My Lord." He said sarcastically, and took off obviously pissed.


	6. Thread carefully

"Why did you call me here?" said the voice in the shadows.

Ciel hadn't really meant to. They both knew that, and they both stayed silent.

_"__He knows" _Ciel thought. The demonling pushed the hair out of his eye and readjusted his eye patch. "Why do you think I called you?"

"..."

"I could force you to watch the whole thing if I wanted to." Ciel looked at the demon for a reaction with narrowing eyes but when he saw none he opted for a different direction. "I could even order you to have sex with me." he continued; but the demon still didn't flinch.

The wind blew hard, minutes passed but neither moved, spoke, nor looked away. They just stared at each other for a long while.

Ciel sighed, he could never get a reaction out of him. He almost forgot what Sebastian's facial expression looked like when emotions seeped through. He stood up "Pull up my pants." he ordered him casually. The red eyes staring at him were glowing a little more than usual Ciel noticed. He must have pushed the right buttons after all.

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian stepped out of the shadows slowly, and Ciel felt his heart accelerate in his chest at the sight. He was as elegant as always. His black hair partly covered is eyes which rested on him, starred at him, only him. His catlike walk, his elegance that never wavered... Sebastian Michaelis not only stood before him, he belonged to him. He closed his eyes shut, frowning at the feeling. "_I _c_an't control my own emotions after 250 years. Pathetic._" he thought to himself.

He peeked has Sebastian bent down and felt a gloved finger brush his ankle, and then trace a path upwards, passed his knee, all the way to the inside of his thigh. As it reached inches away from his middle region, it sent a jolt of excitement in his stomach and electric shocks down his legs; he felt his sex twitch. His heart beat so fast, there was no doubt Sebastian could hear it.

"Stop that..." he said as matter of fact as he could manage.

"Oh..? I was under the impression you were craving _my_ touch, My Lord. I must have misunderstood."

"You did!" Ciel replied instantly.

"My, my... Am I interrupting something?" came a teasing familiar voice not too far away.

Sebastian stood up, pulling Ciel's pants up in a swift motion and buttoning them in an equally fast gesture, and went to stand slightly behind his master. "Undertaker..." Ciel mumbled to himself. "It's been a long time. What do you want?"

"Ahhh... so typical of the young master," Undertaker mused "No 'how have you been, friend?' or 'I missed you!' Well, I missed you too in case you were wonder..."

"I wasn't. What do you want?"

Undertaker sighed "I see you're in a great mood... fine. Let's get to business then shall we? I'm here for the man behind you actually" he said pointing a long finger at Sebastian "A fair warning."

Intrigued Ciel said "Ehhhh..." inviting him to continue.

"Sebastian Michaelis, the Death Gods know. Something like that has never been tempted before and who knows what the outcome might be! It's very interesting" He continued amused "But know that they are watching."

Ciel was confused; he would have to interrogate his demon later. "Is that all?"

"One more thing, from me..." His smile turned into a diabolical one when he added "I look forward to it." He added before disappearing as abruptly as he had arrived.

Ciel's was still confused when Sebastian said "We should head back, it's rather cold to be out." and without looking back, disappeared into the night.

Something didn't smell right.


End file.
